


I Am Not A Robot

by lolachrome



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Fandvid, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: Can you teach me how to feel real?





	I Am Not A Robot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentine's day! Have some Victor shaped heart candy  
> Source: Yuri on Ice  
> Music: Marina and the Diamonds "I am Not a Robot"  
> Thank you to Bonibaru for the beta! 
> 
> A transformative work, protected under fair use, 2018.


End file.
